


Spell

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [17]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Books, Caves, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fire, Home, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kitsune, Love, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Surprises, Transformation, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki nearly set her books aflame in excitement, the spell had worked !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell

Mizuki nearly set her books aflame in excitement, the transformation spell had worked ! The silver glow which had surrounded Cynder and steadily brightened now faded to reveal an alternate form for her love. Now missing the counterbalances of her wings and tail Cynder promptly fell over. Onyx hair fell over Cynder's pale-skinned face and slowly she reached up to part the curtains revealing feisty, emerald eyes in a delicate face. The two plain iron bracelets now surrounded Cynder's wrists instead of her forepaws.

Cynder gasped, "Mizuki, I-I look like you !" as she looked her new body over.

"Do you not like it ? You can always change back by focusing on your birth form."

A brief head shake, "No, I like it...it will just take a while to get used to. Could you help me up ?"

When she'd walked over and pulled Cynder to her feet the younger woman looked around saying, "The cave looks so much bigger now, but I suppose it's just that I'm smaller."

"Exactly, did you want to do anything else today ?"

The former dragoness yawned, "No, I think the spell took more energy than you thought." then chuckled, "Now, I actually get to use your bed instead of using it as a neck rest. Thank you for my hatching day present, Mizuki."

"Your welcome, Cynder. I'm glad you like it." So, she guided Cynder past the walls of book shelves over to the futon. They lay down and she thought it was nice to hold Cynder, very nice.

 


End file.
